Plan Ahead
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "There is always something we can do David Hodges...we just need to think of it" She clicked her tongue following his gaze. Co-Written with Charlibubble - Sara and Hodges hatch a plan... Morgan/Hodges and Sara/Greg.


Charlie and I have been feeling that all the Greg/Morgan action recently has been raining on our parade so we have decided to put a stop to it.

Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our ability to plot

**Plan Ahead**

The sound of the various bits of equipment in the trace lab surrounded Sara and Hodges as they stood awkwardly attempting to avoid conversation while the results they needed were being processed. Sara's eyes travelled across the hallway to Greg and Morgan in the AV lab, a small sense of jealous sinking in as she noted how close they were sitting together and the almost untraceable smiles they were sharing.

"It's sickening isn't it?" Hodges's voice broke the silence forcing Sara to finally turn to face him.

"Someone's bitter..." She smirked leaning against the counter, her eyes trained on him as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you saying you haven't noticed it?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not at all" Sara shook her head knowing full well that she was lying through her teeth, but there was no way she was going to let Hodges in on that. She had noticed. And more than anything, what was happening was irritating her.

"So things between you and Greg are exactly the same as they were before?" The question seemed so direct Sara felt compelled to answer it.

"Not exactly..." She paused. "Greg and I were supposed to seeing a movie tonight...he blew me off..." Sara shrugged.

"He's going on a date with Morgan...or so I heard" Hodges replied shortly not wanting to seem too interested.

"So you got friend-zoned huh?" She pursed her lips in a way that was unique to only Sara.

"By the sounds of it so did you..." Hodges shot back.

"How does that work?" Sara frowned, turning to face him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Well...you know Greg's always been interested in you..." Hodges began, the warning look she sent his way telling him to be very careful. "And you've always...flirted with him...but it never went anywhere...This..." He indicated to what was happening in the AV lab. "Well this is it over...You're just a friend... Welcome to friend-zone..."

"So what do we do?" Sara asked.

"I don't know...is there anything we can do?" Hodges looked at her bemused before glancing at Greg and Morgan laughing at a joke.

"There is always something we can do David Hodges...we just need to think of it" She clicked her tongue following his gaze.

"How about we...make them jealous?" he suggested wide eyed.

"They wouldn't buy that...No one would buy that..." Sara laughed.

"Why not..." He paused. "You're an attractive woman...smart and funny...I'm also attractive and also smart...and funny..."

"No..." Sara shook her head. "If I was going to cheat on my husband...it would not be with you"

"Why not? Who would you cheat on your husband for?" He asked slightly outraged.

"Bradley Cooper..." She nodded as if it was affirmative.

"Well that's not going to happen" He shorted. "Okay so what's your idea?"

"Well...There are a few ways one you can get attention while you're getting friend zoned" She said slowly, the look in her eyes getting him hook line and sinker.

"You have a lot of experience being friend-zoned?" He jaw fell open slightly as it occurred to him that perhaps they were more similar than he thought, she simply just clicked her tongue again.

"Of course not...I have a lot of experience friend-zoning guys" Sara shook her head.

"So...What do we do?" He eagerly awaited her plan.

"Sabotage my friend...sabotage..." Her lips curled into her infamous half smile. "I'll lure Greg away on his date tonight...and you can swoop in and pick you the pieces...win...win"

"I like that idea...How do we put it into motion?" Hodges asked with a small frown.

"I have an idea..." She winked at him picking up her results from the printer making her way out of his lab.

* * *

Hodges loitered nervously in the foyer, juggling an insanely large tub of popcorn and keeping one eye firmly focused on theater number seven. Sara's instructions had been very clear but he was warranting more attention from the movie theaters' security guard with every second he stayed there unmoved in his tracks.

Greg marched out of the theater almost right on cue and Hodges shook his head in bewilderment at Sara's ability to predict his behavior. Hodges took a step backwards, hoping to remain invisible in the crowds as Greg strode outside, cell phone in his hand.

With a deep breath he moved towards the theater and as planned, almost collided with Morgan making a hasty retreat.

"I'm so sorry..." She mumbled without looking up as a shower of popcorn descended over them.

"It's ok... I wasn't that hungry anyway" He smiled, watching as recognition washed over her and she met his eye with hers.

"Hodges? What are you doing here?" She questioned, immediately stopping her attempt at cleaning up the popcorn.

"Well... what does one usually do in a movie theater?" He remarked with a shrug, noting her deflated expression "Are you here with Greg?"

Morgan seemed to be stunned by his knowledge, taking a step backwards as she averted her eyes to her shoes. Hodges inadvertently followed her gaze, the light reflected off the glossy red surface and he noticed she had made a real effort to look good this evening.

She held her coat folded in her arms and pushed against her stomach like a shield. The dark blue of her dress sat in stark contrast to her pale skin, flowing gently around her knee's as she shifted uncomfortably in place.

"I was" She shrugged sadly "He had to leave"

With a sigh she swung her purse over her shoulder and stepped out of the way of other cinema goers heading to the bathroom. She was leaving and Hodges saw the opportunity to continue with the rest of Sara's plan.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a frown. "The movie isn't over"

"No, but my date is" She smiled a humorless smile and walked further into the Foyer.

"I'm here" He shrugged, watching her hopefully as she turned on her heel and studied him carefully. The light from outside surrounded her like some sort of holy glow as she stood there before him, the soft whisper of a frown settling over her delicate features.

"You're alone?" She questioned, her voice high with surprise.

He wasn't sure whether to be touched or offended by her reaction.

"I'm not alone" He defended, gesturing at the volume of people around them "Beside's this way I don't have to argue about who pays"

He held out his elbow for her with a smile and waited with baited breath for her to accept. The frown soon melted into a smile and she slid her hand through his arm, following him into the dark theater. It was filled with couples sitting close together, sharing stolen glances and whispered endearments. Hodges shifted uncomfortably in his chair, swallowing the lump that had formed in his thought as a result of his nerves.

"I can't believe you came to see 'Skyfall' on your own" She whispered "It's the biggest film of the year..."

"Then I'm sure glad I brought myself to see it" He shrugged, offering her some popcorn.

"You could have got a date you know..." She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the movie.

Hodges admired her faith in him. He knew that in reality he didn't have a lot of grace on the dating scene. He was awkward and nervy and used sarcasm as a defense mechanism that so often backfired. He had wasted a lot of his time dating women who never made the effort to see passed his often crass sense of humor.

"Oh yeah? Who would have went with me?" He responded, finally making her tear her eyes from Daniel Craig and look at him. A silence settled between them momentarily and he was about to declare victory when she finally replied in a whisper.

"I would have"

She held his gaze with a soft smile as an explosion lit the theater in a bright orange glow. He could see the reflection of the theater in her wide clear eyes and was suddenly stunned into silence. Sara's plan had covered how to get her to see the movie with him but she had failed to tell him how to progress things further.

"I uh... well I just assumed... that you and Greg...you know...uh" Hodges stumbled over his words.

Morgan smiled at his nervous ramblings and placed a gentle Hand on his arm to stop him.

"Greg and I... it's nothing. I mean, he's a great guy and all but..." She shrugged "We're just friends"

Hodges kept his eyes trained on her as she slid her hand into the tub of popcorn and turned her eyes back to the movie. He couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto his lips at her confession. He settled back in his seat quite happy with the way their 'date' was going when his hand reached for the armrest finding the soft, smooth surface of Morgan's hand instead.

He was suddenly paralyzed. Every fiber of his body screamed at him to move his hand but his muscles wouldn't cooperate and he found himself staring at his faux pas yet unable to retract it.

Morgan gasped and he felt the fine muscles in her hand tense as she stared at him with wide eyes. He was beginning to question the entire basis of this plan, the friend zone suddenly seemed like a utopia when she quickly retracted her hand and watched him, waiting for an explanation.

"I...uh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

She silenced him with a smile as she gently returned her hand, lacing her fingers between his without another word and simply turning back to the movie as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

And if he was honest with himself, it felt as if it truly was.

* * *

Greg pulled his car up on the side of the road with a short sigh; he could see her leaning against the bumper, cigarette smoke swirling around her in the evening air. He stepped out into the night making his way around the car towards her.

"Sara" He called out to get her attention but she seemed lost in her thoughts, her eyes focused on the sky above them. It was the sound of his footsteps that eventually got her attention as she turned to face him, bringing the cigarette to her lips once more. Greg could feel his chest constricting as he gave her the once over. The thin silk blouse she was wearing moved around her body in the slight breeze, tucked into a short high waist skirt, her long legs giving way to a pair of lace up skittle boots.

"You came" She looked at him with what he could only describe as mild confusion.

"Of course I did" A frowned crossed his expression as he made his way towards the hood of the car, averting his gaze from her body.

"It's just...you said you had something to do tonight" She lent her hand on the side of the car leaning towards him as he looked down at the engine.

"Yeah...It wasn't that important..." He shook his head fiddling with a few of the wires, trying his best not to stare at her attire. "Where were you heading?"

"Out..." She shrugged her shoulders throwing the cigarette butt aside. Pressing her body against his she pointed to something. "I thought I heard a hissing sound from over there..."

Greg leant across checking the oil before shrugging his shoulders and turning to her. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it..."

"Here..." Sara stepped between him and the car, taking his hand in her own guiding it to what had supposedly been hissing, his body pressed against hers as she leant across the engine. She looked over her shoulder at him, carefully meeting his eyes but cleared his throat, pulling away from her.

"Could you...Could you please try the car again?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Sara nodded with a seductive smile making her way to the driver's side door. The car came to life for a few moments before dying again, the sound of it starting quickly fading away.

"I...I don't know what's wrong with it" He shrugged. "I'll give you a lift...where do you want to go?"

"Home...I don't feel like going anywhere anymore..." She shrugged not hesitating to climbing out in front of him, her skirt riding even further up her thighs.

"Sure..." He gave a small nod, indicating for her to follow him to his car. The drive back to Sara's was mostly silent, filled with the commentary from the radio and the occasional remark from Greg about the latest game, the weather or the other chit chat.

"I'm sorry about your date" Sara hummed as he pulled up outside her house, Greg looked at her in slight surprised but she just smiled. "Nothing's a secret in the lab"

"I guess you're right" He nodded not really knowing how to take in what was happening.

"Let me make it up to you..." She whispered leaning across the centre console. "Come in for a night cap"

"I'm not sure-"he tried to protest but the look in her eye cut him off. "Sure..."

Sara poured them each a tumbler of the best whiskey she had, handing Greg's his before settling down on to the sofa next to him.

"I have a confession to make..." She muttered studying him as he took a sip from his drink.

"Really?" He smiled. "Would it be something to do with removing something from your engine?"

"Not exactly..." She smirked realising that she should have known sooner that he would have realised what she had done.

"Then what would you like to tell me Ms Sidle" He asked in a low voice leaning towards her with a glint in his eyes that she could not ignore.

"I want you to come to bed with me" She took a sip of her whiskey not breaking eye contact with him.

"How much have you had to drink exactly?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"Apart from this..." She held her glass to the light studying the fiery liquid at the bottom of the tumbler. "Not a drop..."

"You know it's a bad idea..." Greg said firmly.

"I do" Sara nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not going to..." He trailed off realising that he couldn't force himself to finish the sentence.

"To what Greg? Do the very thing you've been waiting all of these years to do?" Her eyes darkened.

"Sara...We can't..." Sara didn't say a word taking the glass out of his hand pulling him into a kiss, her hands tangled in his hair.

Neither one of them could say how it had happened. But they had made it to her bedroom, their clothes lost somewhere along the way. She was breathing his name over and over as he kissed her neck his hands searching her body. Her nails scrapped up and down his back as she muttered to him with desperation. She snaked a hand between them stroking him the shock causing him to groan against her skin as he bit into her neck.

"Please Greg..." She whimpered in his ear, her legs wrapping around his waist, her pelvis pressed against him. "Now Greg..." He pushed into her, her hips stuttering against his as her whole body responded to him a scream escaping her throat.

They moved against each other with desperation, cries of pleasure ringing out into the room as both reached the edge. Sara's body tightened, shaking beneath him with satisfaction and exhaustion as he collapsed on top of her. The heat from his skin seeping onto hers as they breathlessly exchanged kisses their hearts pounding in their chests.

"That was a bad idea...but it was amazing..." Sara said slowly as her breathing slowed down.

"We...should do that more often..." Greg turned to face her with a smile.

"I'm sure we can work something out" She laughed kissing him softly. Greg couldn't help it he pulled Sara into his arm, bringing her closer to him. "I love you" He whispered softly to her, kissing the top of her head once he knew she'd fallen asleep.

He couldn't help it at all- his heart exploding at the knowledge that after all of these years they'd gotten a chance.

* * *

Sara took a sip of her tea, the steam swirling and lingering by her skin, soothing her tired eyes as she tried to rest for a few moments before getting back to work. It felt sinfully wrong knowing that a man had kept her up all night but the exhilaration she had felt while she had been tangled in Greg's arms had not faded.

"Nice scarf" Hodges commented as he slipped into the seat next to her.

"Thanks" A smirk crossed her features before she'd had a chance to suppress it. She'd teased Greg for leaving a love bite on her neck, and right she felt like a teenager.

"How was your evening?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"It was good" Sara smiled, running her tongue over her lips, attempting to hide her expression behind her mug taking a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Did you have Greg have fun?" He asked casually with a shrug.

"Yes...Plenty of fun" She bit her lip before asking him about his evening. "How about you and Morgan?"

"It was great..." Hodges nodded with a look of glee. "You, my friend, are a miracle worker..." He indicated towards her with a look of awe.

"Well...I know that" Sara gave him a half smile, pulling herself to her feet. She paused on her way out, looking over her shoulder "And don't you forget it David Hodges"

**The End **


End file.
